A Date Brought By Coffee
by blackrockscoota
Summary: Ya girl hast a new ship. Chromastone and Big Chill. I call it Rainbow Blizzard. This is from my “steven universe” AU (or as I’m beginning to call it, my guardian AU).


"Hey, Chrome," Big Chill appeared into existence, resting his hands on Chromastone's shoulders. Chromastone jumped, glaring at the Necrofriggian.

"I've told you before not to sc—surprise me like that. It's annoying and leaves me with little trust to have with anyone on this team."

"Relax. I'm just giving you this candy," Big Chill offered a piece of candy, smiling, as he knew the secret held within the wrapper.

Chromastone scoffed. "No thank you."

"What?"

"I appreciate your offering, but . . . I can't stand caramel. I despise it."

"Right, of course you do. Welp. I tried. See ya later, Slim~." Big Chill smiled, turning intangible and going through Chromastone, sending a chill down the Crystasapien's back.

Chromastone yawned as he continued to read through a book, not noticing the Necrofriggian entering the dusty library.

"You tired, Slim?"

Chromastone jumped, sighing. He spoke up with a clearly irritated tone, "Not now, Big Chill. I'm reading."

"What? Can't I stay?"

"Leave."

"I brought you coffee~."

". . . What kind?"

"Cookies and cream mocha frappe."

". . ." Chromastone sat up, scooting over on the couch. "Fine."

"You're so sweet, Slim." Big Chill sat next to him, handing him the coffee. His smile grew upon getting a thank you. He leaned over, resting his elbow on Chromastone's shoulder. "Whatcha reading?"

"A journal written by the king Ruby's chef. She lived on Mor' Otesi. B-Before Crystalsapiens were hunted down and their horns were used for weapons."

"That's sort of neat. How did you get it? I thought no one could get any info on your species."

"Actually, I'm a decent of king Ruby. He was my father's father, " Chromastone found himself with a small smile. He looked down at his coffee, his smile growing. Before Big Chill could notice his smile, though, he returned to his usual, unintentionally intimidating frown.

"Are you saying you're royalty?"

"Yes. And to answer your other question, I would be glad to join you on a date."

Big Chill blushed, his face getting so cold it was hot. Literally. He began smoking.

"Um, B-Big Chill? Are you alright? Should I contact someone?"

He said nothing, and only disappeared.

"And people have said I have a cute blush."

"You've blushed before?" Big Chill's voice sounded in the room, but it came from no visible body.

"As a child, yes. I was rather easily flustered. But that was then, these days I wouldn't blush at the most handsome man in the world flirting with me."

"Not even if I flirted with you?"

"Please, I'm not a fool. I know flirts or even compliments wouldn't mean anything from you. I merely accepted your request because I enjoy your company."

"Aww, so you do like me."

"I do not! Do me a favor and b-be quiet!" Chromastone stood up, taking his leave. "Give me the information as to when to meet you and where to whenever it's most beneficial for you. Please don't inconvenience yourself for me."

"You got it."

"Y-You didn't have to pay for my coffee. I could have paid for it myself." Chromastone quietly stirred his coffee. While they were out in their date, the two had taken their almost human forms (their hair color and skin were very unnatural). In this form, Chromastone had long, dark, indigo hair down to his waist, and a large patch of magenta hair that acted as bangs that covered half of his face. Big Chill, meanwhile, had dark blue hair with black tips, covered by his hooded cape.

"Quit being stubborn and let me be nice for you. Besides, you're cute when you get happy about coffee. I mean it's the only thing that makes you happy."

"That isn't true. There are other things that make me happy."

"Pft, like what? Being away from our team?" Big Chill snickered.

"Well, yes, but there are other things besides that. I love polar bears and history. I've also dabbled in energy experimentation."

"Wow. Five whole things," Big Chill said sarcastically, smirking.

Chromastone rolled his eye, "You lose a lot of reasons to be happy when you're stuck in a mirror for eleven years. What sort of things make you feel joy?"

"If I'm dating someone, getting flowers is nice, or a quick hi slash 'I love you'. Ice cream, slushees, metal plates, getting a fun reaction from you when I use my cold hands, sassy or witty comebacks from either me or whoever I'm talking to, staring at stars on cold nights, sorting out skittles, clothes that can adjust to my wings and cloak, cherry lollipops, fresh fizzy sodas, cool mornings, walking in dewy grass, dumb pranks working, and, of course, you and your hips."

Chromastone, trying to ignore the last two items on the list, smiled, "It must be nice to be able to feel happy from such small things."

"I'm sure you'll find more things to make you happy. You're out of that mirror now," Big Chill noticed the fading smile on Chromastone's face. "So, why is it you like history so much it makes you happy?"

This made Chromastone perk up, "Oh, it's a most wonderful story! When I was young, my father wasn't really home that often. A-At all really, but he allowed me to read the books in his library. Save for a few classics from Earth, it was mostly just books on species and history books. Reading it all so often, I got very invested in it all. It was sort of an escape from worries I often had. I suppose that's why I enjoy the library back at the mansion so much."

The two continued to share stories with one another, only stopping when they were asked to leave due to the shop closing. On their walk back, Big Chill allowed Chromastone to ramble on. The Crystalsapien was often a closed book sealed with a complex lock, never wanting to share his information or stories with anyone. It was nice to hear him talk about his past before he was trapped in the mirror, regardless of the fact it was obvious he dealt with neglect as a child. It was also nice to see him happy. Once he put down his walls of harsh, isolated, and untrusting, Chromastone was actually a sweet, shy, and kind guy.

"Hey, Slim?"

"Yes?" Chromastone smiled, looking at his date.

"You got whipped cream on your lips," with that, Big Chill kissed Chromastone, who jumped. He didn't bother to fight it or fight Big Chill because, to his surprise, he liked it. He kissed back, in fact. He held the side of Big Chill's face, allowing him to lean against his chest. They slowly pulled away from the kiss, eventually.

"B-Big Chill, I-I . . ."

"You can call me Chills. Kinda weird for you to call me big when you're taller than me. By the way, you're an amazing kisser."

"I. . . " Chromastone's face began to glow with ultraviolet energy, but it was covered too fast for his date to see it.

"Aww, come on!" Big Chill sighed, then perked up, "So do you want to date now? Be boyfriends?"

". . . Y-Yes. That would be nice."

"Great. Want to go for a flight together?"

"Y-Yes."

"Your blush is adorable by the way. Very . . . rainbow aesthetic."

"P-Please stop talking."


End file.
